Shulk
Shulk (シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: ) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the destined weapon is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon and avenge Fiora. Gameplay Aside from the Monado arts, Shulk has very few normal arts (only eight) compared to every other permanently playable character (about fifteen moves each). However, he can call upon the power of the Monado, which can stock another eight skills unique to the Monado itself, and all of his moves are useful in a variety of ways. He also has the third lowest HP of the playable cast, above Melia and slightly more than Sharla, but his Strength and Agility greatly balance out this flaw. An important note is that after gaining the Monado, Shulk cannot switch weapons. This works both for and against him. Whenever a point in the story occurs where Shulk gains a new Art for the Monado, its damage will increase. This means at times he will jump ahead of the other characters in terms of damage, but they will eventually catch up to him. Story In Xenoblade Chronicles It is later revealed that Shulk had been killed along with his parents during the Monado expedition and that Zanza had possessed his body and laid dormant within. This allowed Shulk to carry on living without knowing about Zanza. After Zanza leaves Shulk's body he is believed to be dead; however, he is revived by Alvis. At the end of the game it is revealed by Alvis that Shulk has become a third god, and is given the chance to decree the fate of the world. Shulk decides that the world should be without gods, which allows the planet to be recreated, forming sea with landmasses more reminiscent of Earth. The fallen body of the Bionis can still be seen in the distance from Colony 9's place on the new world, inhabited by all of the beings of Bionis and Mechonis. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Shulk will be a playable character in the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. His moves are based on Monado Arts, such as Speed, Shield, and Buster, and other arts such as Air Slash. There are also some Monado arts invented for the sake of the game, including Monado Jump and Monado Smash. Moveset 翔 (Jump): higher jumps, lower defense. 疾 (Speed): faster movement, weaker attacks. 盾 (Shield): higher defense, slower movement. 斬 (Buster): stronger attacks, weaker launch ability. 撃 (Smash): stronger launch ability, weaker attacks, lower defense against launching. Shulk's Up Special move is Air Slash. Shulk's Down Special move is Vision, in which he foresees an opponent's attack, dodges, and counterattacks. His Final Smash is a Chain Attack with Dunban and Riki, although it is possible that the characters that participate in the attack are random. General Stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 20% to his talent gauge * can have up to 8 Monado arts * can do burst damage with his Back Slash attack * can do burst damage to Mechons with his Monado Buster; can also add more auto-attack damage to Mechons with Monado Enchant Arts * Talent Art: Activate Monado - Monado Arts become available. Generates Shulk's Aura while Monado Art is activated. ** Enchant - Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. ** Buster - Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechon suffer double damage. ** Shield - Blocks Talent Arts of equal level or lower. Best used when Shulk has a vision. ** Speed - Improves evasion of a single ally. ** Purge - Damages single target at a distance. Removes Auras and Spike effects and inflicts Aura Seal. ** Eater - Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inficts Bleed. ** Armour - Reduces all Physical and Ether damage to the party. ** Cyclone - Damages all enemies around Shulk. Enemies suffering Break will be Toppled * Slit Edge - Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. * Back Slash - Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage (also generates aggro). * Light Heal - Restores HP to a single ally. * Shaker Edge - Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled * Air Slash - Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow. * Shadow Eye - Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts * Battle Soul - Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge * Stream Edge - Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge For information on leveling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Before Shulk obtains the Monado he has access to a different Talent art * Turn Strike - inflicts break and deals a lot of damage (five times normal swing damage) Initial Skill Trees Shulk initially has access to three skill trees: "Integrity", "Humanity", and "Intuition". Additional Skill Trees Fourth skill tree "Pessimism" is found in Colony 9 via the quest "Désirée's Future". Prerequisits are Colony 9 Affinity between 4 and 5 stars and the quest "Jackson's Awakening" needs to be completed. (Note: 4 star affinity runs between 3600 and 7999, and the requirement is 7000 affinity. So this quest can be done with 4 star affinity, but it must be very close to 5 stars.) Fifth Skill tree "Bravery" is also gained in Colony 9 and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core cleared * Colony 9 Affinity at least 4.5 stars * A Young Captain's Request completed * A Young Captain's Suffering completed * A Young Captain's Rise completed * A Young Captain's Challenge completed The actual quests are either "A Young Captain's Trust" or "A Young Captain's Revival", both given by Miller, Emmy Leater's subordinate, depending on the choice made in A Young Captain's Challenge. Presents 4 Hearts * Love Source (Strange, Other) 3 Hearts * Azure Hollyhock (Flower, Mechonis Field) * Rainbow Slug (Animal, Fallen Arm) * Shield Bug (Bug, Makna Forest) * Blue Chain (Part, Colony 9 - Trade: Shura in Colony 9, 1*) * Winding Gear (Part, Bionis' Leg) * Digital Filament (Part, Fallen Arm) * Grape Spring (Part, Agniratha) * Pauper's Cup (Strange, Satorl Marsh) 2 Hearts * Sirius Anemone (Flower,(Colony 6) * Orb Daisy (Flower, Satorl Marsh) * Black Blossom (Flower, Sword Valley) * Mud Squirrel (Animal, Valak Mountain) * Cable Mouse (Animal, Central Factory) * Rumble Stonefly (Bug, Tephra Cave) * Mystery Firefly (Bug, Ether Mine) * Water Boatman (Bug, Mechonis Field) * Art Core Coil (Part, Galahad Fortress) * Modern Blue Gear (Part, Mechonis Field) * Blue Light Amp (Part, Agniratha) * Strong Screw (Part, Prison Island) * Thunder Compass (Other) * Black Panel (Strange, Frontier Village) * Steel Hauyne (Strange, Eryth Sea) * Dramatic Night (Strange, Agniratha) * Blue Blood (Strange, Prison Island) Quotes Battle * "The enemy's weak, but don't drop your guard!" * "Everyone — let's go!" * versus strong enemies "Looks like we don't have a choice!" * Arts: ** "BATTLE SOUL!" ** "Shadow Eye!" ** "Back Slash!" ** "Air Slash!" ** "Streeeam Edge!" ** "Light Heal!" ** "Monado—Buster! ** Monado Shield "Monado... Shield us!" ** "You're not invincible! Monado Enchant!" ** "Aaaaaaah! Monado Purge!" ** "I'll blow you away... Monado Cyclone!" * Dodging "Not good enough!" * "We haven't lost yet!" * activating "This is the Monado's power!" * "Nothing's gonna stop me!" * "Looking good too, Fiora!" * "We can do even better! C'mon, Sharla!" * "Yeah, Dunban!" * "Let's aim higher!" * "Haha, teach us heropon Riki" * "We can definitely do this!" * "Almost there!" * healed "Just what I needed!" * "Monado! Show me the way!" * "Behold the power of the Monado!" * "I... I'm seeing something!" *''Victory:'' ** "Piece of cake!" ** "Hahaha, we win!" ** Shulk: "Sharla, could you teach me how to use a rifle sometime?" Dunban: "So that's how it is. Given up on the sword already, eh?" Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." Sharla: "Oh, let him have a go, Dunban!" ** Shulk: "Melia, could you teach me how to use ether sometime?" Dunban: "So that's how it is. Given up on the sword already, eh?" Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." Melia: "You've left me speechless." ** Shulk: "Are you hurt, Fiora?" Fiora: "No, I'm fine. You?" Shulk: "I'm OK." Sharla: "Guys, I'm here as well." * "Ok, my turn!" * "Not bad!" * "Monado, lend us your power!" * "Sharpshooter Sharla!" * "More enemies!" * "There's no end to them!" * "I'm...sorry..." * "I can't...go on..." * "This isn't going well..." * "No escape..." * Shulk: "Reyn!" ** Reyn: "I know, I know!" * "Altogether for a Chain Attack!" * "Sharla! Don't worry about it!" * "We can definitely do this!" * Shulk: "This isn't going well." ** Reyn: "Sorry, I lost focus." * "The future doesn't belong to you!" Dialogue * "Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained. … Eons have passed. Now, our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack by a relentless force known as the Mechon." "Reyn's right. You can't go on like this. … Dunban! … This time...it's my turn!" "I've made a decision. … My purpose in life - I will pursue that faced Mechon. … They attacked our colony, killed Fiora... I will find that Mechon - find it and destroy it. Destroy them all!" :"Xord? So you have a name?" :Metal Face "You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" :"Fiora! It's me! Shulk! Fiora!" :"So it's true. You really don't remember us at all. Fiora, listen! If nothing else, you must remember your family! That's Dunban over there!" :after Fiora's falling Mechon ''"Fiora!"'' :Shulk: reviving Fiora "Fiora. You're awake. Uh...do you remember? My name is Shu-" puts her hand on Shulk's cheek, and he looks at her expression of content with surprise. :Fiora: "I can't believe it. My first kiss." :Shulk: overjoyed "You do remember me! Fiora!" :Fiora: nods "Of course I do, Shulk." two embrace. :"I just want to live my life as a Homs, in a world...without...you!" :"I wish for a world that has no need for gods!" Trivia * In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Sharla at Eryth Sea Dunban stated that Shulk's diet is not healthy as he dislikes vegetables. He eats the vegetables Fiora cooks him without complaining though, because he is too embarrassed to admit that he does not like them to her. * Shulk is scared of caterpillars as mentioned in a Heart-to-Heart between himself and Reyn in Tephra Cave. * After falling from Galahad Fortress, Shulk has a dream where he picks up a piece of scrap metal and falls through the ground as a child. The piece of scrap metal bears a high resemblance to the Monado. Gallery Shulk.png Shulk1.png Shulk2.png Shulk3.png Shulk4.png Shulk Battle Tactics C1.jpg Shulk Battle Tactics C2.jpg Screenshots Purge .jpg Shulk8.jpg Shulk7.jpg Shulk with Monado.jpg Bionis' Leg 2.jpg Bionis' Leg.jpg Compilation_Armor_Shulk.jpg Other Illust shulk fiora.jpg Xenoblade.600.845498.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shulk Category:Homs Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Colony 9 Category:Gods Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U